


【仏英】请扔掉抑制剂（abo）

by Hrmine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrmine/pseuds/Hrmine
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	【仏英】请扔掉抑制剂（abo）

  


只要还有生理需求就会面临一个绕不开的问题：异性之间有没有纯友谊。大多数受访者认为男女之间还是存在的，而面对它的进阶版“AO之间有没有纯友谊”，百分之七十五以上的人毫不犹豫选择“不存在”，理由出奇一致：常年腻在一起，总会碰上发情期/易感期，理智敌不过本能。

对于这项调查结果亚瑟冷笑一声，把刚扎了针的手臂收回来：“他们怎么没采访一下你这个正面典型？”

弗朗西斯折断推杆，将一次性注射器连同空了的安瓿瓶一齐封好扔进垃圾箱，动作娴熟一气呵成。亚瑟没得到他的回答，没好气地自行补上后半句：“噢，是我考虑不全，你的情人们应该每次都会抢先替你处理好，以致于你根本没机会陷入癫狂。”

“你说的这是什么话，我包里那两板抑制剂听见了都要哭出来，它们可不是用来占分量的。上次那个omega发情，是谁打了抑制剂还找人送她回家？居然这么怀疑哥哥，枉我从小到大照顾你。”

“是啊，从小到大照顾我给了你充分的机会练习扎针，不然现在怎么能做得比omega还熟练。我真希望你到现在还是找不准血管，免得只有我一个人遭受荼毒。”

亚瑟的体温降下来了些，但脸上不自然的潮红还没褪干净。激素分泌带来的情绪起伏让他每隔一个季度就会有几天看什么都加倍感到不爽。是的，加倍。弗朗西斯以发小的身份作证，亚瑟··柯克兰和全世界有仇，他从来就没有过好脾气。每个人和他混熟以后都问过两个问题，第一个是你怎么做到和柯克兰相处到现在的，第二个是柯克兰怎么活到现在都没被人毒死。对此他基本上都是微微一笑，表示小亚瑟只是嘴上刻薄了点，看在多年情分上自己护着点也没什么大不了。至于亚瑟本人同不同意这个说法，其他人不得而知。

而认识亚瑟的人也问过他两个问题，第一个是你真的是omega吗，第二个是你和弗朗西斯真的不是情侣吗。对此，亚瑟讽刺而不失礼貌地微笑，诚恳地保证全世界alpha都灭绝那天他会去考虑弗朗西斯，尽管选择他的可能性并不因此而增大——15岁性别分化时他都快扑到弗朗西斯身上了，对方也只是摸索着给他打了抑制剂，这种人和自己之间没准信息素相克。

不是性冷淡，也不是禁欲，这两个借口在亚瑟年复一年目睹弗朗西斯更换情人后彻底被否定，只剩一个莫名令他感到羞辱的可能性：在所有性别、所有性格、陌生的熟悉的人里，弗朗西斯唯独对他没感觉。

  


他们刚认识的那年亚瑟才5岁，倔强、固执、不服输。彼时弗朗西斯7岁，正是最爱玩闹的时候，认识亚瑟没出一星期就开始忍不住捉弄他的心，从此开始了两个人十几年的纠葛。亚瑟脸皮薄，弗朗西斯又天生长了张能说会道的嘴，总能轻易就把亚瑟逗得像家里炸毛的小猫。这样从小逗到大都没把人气跑大概是因为他懂得见好就收，大多数时候会在对方彻底气急之前开始安抚，认认真真地给亚瑟讲他不懂的东西，手把手耐心地教会为止，更别提隔三差五送的小点心和悄悄塞进亚瑟口袋的糖。童年就这样连哄带骗一起度过了。

亚瑟13岁时弗朗西斯首先迎来了性别分化，他把报告单递给亚瑟时后者仔仔细细看了三遍，最后说：“你确定医生没弄错吗？”

“抽血检测出错的概率接近于零了。你们每个人都这么问，我很受打击啊。”

无视掉耳边半开玩笑的抱怨，亚瑟怀疑地又读了一遍报告，是alpha没错。但他怎么也没法把这个话剧表演时穿上裙子衬得其他小姑娘都黯然失色的人和他认知里充满压迫感的alpha联系到一起。手里的纸快被揉皱他才把它还回去，语气敷衍：“恭喜。”

“你说得再有感情一点好不好，哥哥我可是一回来就先告诉你了。”

“自然而然的事有什么好激动的。”亚瑟有些烦躁地把书一合，拍在桌子上。他拿起书架上的柠檬糖，咬在嘴里含糊不清地数落起弗朗西斯，“你还没分化成alpha就换了那么多交往对象，比起祝贺你，我更应该担心你将来标记了太多omega后院起火。”

“说这话就是你一点都不了解我了，”弗朗西斯皱起眉，一反常态认真解释道，“我并不喜欢滥用性别特权玩弄别人的做法。太招人喜欢我也没办法，相处不到一起自然好聚好散。标记这种重要的事，是和最爱的人表明心意后一起做的。不然人和动物有什么区别？”

亚瑟没打断他，等他说完不屑地翻了个白眼：“巧言令色，留着哄骗你的下一任情人去吧。如果我是他们就不会相信这种早被说烂了的谎话。”

弗朗西斯也剥了一颗糖，嘴里嘀咕着“我什么时候骗过你”“你将来会明白的”这种话，过了一会儿又绕到他旁边，看着他的侧脸问他：“小亚瑟想分化成哪个性别？”

“怎么，我说了你就能实现？”

“大家都私下想过这个问题吧，就算自己不能决定也肯定有期望对不对？哥哥不会告诉别人的。”

亚瑟想了想，简短地回答：“Beta.”

“这么普通？我还以为你会希望是alpha。”

“Alpha和omega的破事太多，我没兴趣。”

他说这话时一直盯着地，弗朗西斯凭借多年相处经验，猜测他十有八九还是没说真话，但也没拆穿。“爱情是美好的，你接触一次就不会那么抵触了。试试对人热情点如何？会有不少人喜欢你。”

“免了，我没兴趣配合他们表演。连话都不敢和我说的人不配让我迁就他们。”

“算啦算啦，不勉强你。”弗朗西斯背上包，拿起自己的报告单，“礼尚往来，你将来出了结果要第一个告诉我哦。先回去了！”

亚瑟把融化的糖嚼碎，甜腻的碎渣让他觉得更烦躁了。“第一个告诉你……我干脆直接让你替我取报告算了。”

  


亚瑟终于也到了15岁。身边有人在接受检测前就迎来了分化，每门课总有一两个空出的位子，甚至有人在上课时突发状况被送到服务处。他看着这些也依然不急，等到最后一门课考完才去社区医院抽了血，检测结果出来要等三天。亚瑟一如既往跑到弗朗西斯家里打发时间，也就是在这天出了意外。

当时两个人正在看电视上播的电影，亚瑟拒绝了弗朗西斯提供的甜点，躺在沙发上盯着屏幕。他最近一直没胃口。弗朗西斯在一边挖着冰淇淋里的草莓，注意力放在节奏缓慢的影片上，边吃边和亚瑟谈论剧情。

不知过了多久，他忽然意识到亚瑟半天没搭话了。他扭过头，看见亚瑟猛地从沙发上坐起挪到离他较远的那端，然后拿起茶几上的杯子。他的手在颤。

“亚瑟？”

他放下碗凑过去，亚瑟随着他的靠近蜷缩起来，咬着唇没说话。

“哪里不舒服吗？”弗朗西斯像往常一样摸上他的头发，亚瑟握住他手腕却没甩开，攥着他的手指先是收紧而后又无力地松开滑落。

“弗朗，我……”

亚瑟勉为其难地抬起头，尽量保持镇定。与此同时从他身上散发出带着甜味的信息素，弗朗西斯都能感受到自己碰着的脸颊是怎样一点点带上不正常的热度。还好今天不在易感期，不然他不认为自己能控制住。两年来见过的各种乌龙事件让他逐渐冷静下来，而毫无经验的亚瑟已经难受地抱紧了他。

他自己的额头也渗出薄汗，这样下去不行。弗朗西斯在亚瑟委屈的眼神中，近乎无情地把他的手从身上拽开，拿上钱包立刻跑出门：“哪也别去！我马上就回来。”

初夏的风被阳光照得滚烫，像刚才亚瑟的体温。他不敢怠慢，一路狂奔到药店——谢天谢地，它开在离他家不远的地方。弗朗西斯活了17年，从未如此为它的存在感到庆幸。店员听了他说明立刻从柜台取出一个小盒子，里面放着药剂和针管，简明扼要讲了用法和注意事项后又不放心地问了一遍：“你确定自己能操作吗？如果有需要可以联系工作站的……”

“恐怕来不及”，弗朗西斯强行扯出一个微笑，付款抓起药剂，一把推开门再次往回跑。

亚瑟摸到自己的皮肤，比往常更热，可他却觉得自己正泡在凉水里。他的衣服贴在身上，和体内的热潮一起卷着他往情欲的深渊里坠。从前这间屋子里淡淡的alpha信息素现在像浓郁的毒药一样让他理智几近崩塌，满脑子都是那个人离去时残留在他肌肤的触感，十年来发生的许多细碎小事在他脑子里快速浮现又沉入潜意识，永远处于被压制的感性思维占据主导，伙同失控的荷尔蒙让生理泪水不断溢出眼眶——他腿骨骨折时都没哭成这样。

弗朗西斯折腾这一趟没超过二十分钟，但亚瑟仍被初次发情折腾得够呛，再加上弗朗西斯剧烈运动后更加明显的信息素更是立即软下身子哭得停不下来。弗朗西斯取出针剂，看着安瓿里的液体被尽数抽取到针管后，弹出顶端的空气用空掉的小玻璃瓶套好。他握着亚瑟颤抖的手臂，扎好止血带消毒，然后拿起针管，咬咬牙扎下去。

没成功。他低声骂了句脏话，紧张地给亚瑟道歉。亚瑟只是摇了摇头，求他快点弄完。

还好，第二针终于扎准了，看见回血他把药剂推进去，打完抽出针头手忙脚乱地拿棉签按在渗血的位置。初次发情本就来势汹涌，又拖了那么久，亚瑟一时半会儿没力气也没清醒的意识好好配合，弗朗西斯只能把他圈在怀里帮他按着棉签，安抚地亲了亲他额头，让他枕着自己肩膀。

“抱歉，没想到你会突然分化还是omega……是我疏忽了。没事，亚瑟，没事了。”

亚瑟缓了半天，那一针基本上控制住了不适的症状，但他依旧感到头晕乏力。弗朗西斯对着表数钟点，算着亚瑟哥哥应该已经打工结束，扶起亚瑟送他回家。他和亚瑟说了如果他需要，自己可以抱他回家，但亚瑟死都不愿意，最后两个人只能一步一步往回挪。

“看吧，松鼠都比咱们快。” 他跟亚瑟打趣。

“松鼠本来就比人蹿得快。”

弗朗西斯装出一副惋惜的样子，“你也就生病和发情时乖点，现在又开始不饶人了。”

斯科特打开门，看见亚瑟那个样子皱了皱眉，“他怎么了？”

“性别分化，发情期。他是omega。”

“啧。”斯科特把人接过来，动作难得温柔了一次，随即又想到什么望向弗朗西斯，“你们俩已经……”

“没有没有，我只是帮他注射了抑制剂。你这几天照顾他一下？”

斯科特考虑了一秒，干脆地否决。他打两份工，让他照顾亚瑟约等于让亚瑟自生自灭。于是他递过去一把钥匙，决定由弗朗西斯来做这项工作，美其名曰善始善终。至于那份迟来的报告单，当然也是由弗朗西斯去领取了。亚瑟当初随口一说时都没想到它竟会成真。

  


此后弗朗西斯就一直照顾亚瑟。直到现在。他离家在大学那两年也没忘记提醒亚瑟按时吃药，但是放假回去时偶尔还能碰上亚瑟忘记自己的发情期。他问斯科特，这两年亚瑟没遇到过什么麻烦吧。斯科特说自己没注意过，那应该就是没有。

他一边感慨着亚瑟的运气够好，一边想着还是要看着点亚瑟。毕竟运气靠不住，一直记不住发情期的omega能安全活到现在已经属于奇迹。以后低头不见抬头见，他多注意些就是了。

弗朗西斯得知亚瑟被录取的学校和自己是同一所还有点惊喜，问他是不是追着自己来的。亚瑟递给他一面镜子，让他去一边清净地方自恋，不要妨碍他收拾东西。弗朗西斯把镜子放在一边，问他：“你想好住哪了吗？”

“还没。”

“我前阵子就在想要不要从学校搬出来，自己租房住……住在学校还是有点麻烦啊，而且也不便宜。要不要来合租？”

亚瑟顿了顿：“你还记得我是omega吗？”

“当然！你发情期一直是哥哥我帮你记着日子、给你买药，在你自己忙昏了头忘记吃药时帮你打抑制剂。我都被迫养成随身带抑制剂的习惯了，怎么会不记得？”

“呵，那还真是谢谢你。”亚瑟把箱子合上，暂时放在房间角落，从书架上拿起烟点燃，“我考虑一下。”

“我负责做饭，不额外收费。”

“你还得保证不带人回去乱搞，我不想听现场。”

“那你要是带了人我是不是能……算了，根本没人敢追你。好吧。”

“成交。”

然而真正打动亚瑟的并非是有人承包伙食。他承认弗朗西斯厨艺很好，但他对于饮食并没有那么高的追求。他真正想的是，两个人同住，朝夕相处，总有机会能做点什么吧？找个破绽就行了。

这一找就是一年。

他也并不知道，为什么他的发情期弗朗西斯比自己记得还清楚，早早就买好药放餐桌上提醒他按时吃。他趁弗朗西斯不注意把那些药片扔掉，等着弗朗西斯上课回来一进门面对满室旖旎的信息素，可对方只是戴好口罩，熟练地打开备用抑制剂帮他注射。离那个炎热的夏日过去了很多年，弗朗西斯再也不会扎不准，可他还和那时一样，一次都没失控过。

亚瑟越来越觉得，弗朗西斯这样的情场浪子一定早就看穿了自己的心思，只是不说穿罢了。从小他就喜欢捉弄自己，现在大概也是把他拙劣的表演当作笑话看。那么多年主动送上门不回应，也不拆穿。一边若无其事地和不同人约会，一边拿自己的小把戏调剂生活。他不想再继续了。

  


他把那板浅蓝的小药片扔进书包夹层，故意一粒都没吃。弗朗西斯最近几天陪一个漂亮的beta去庄园做访谈，不会管自己了。

亚瑟潜意识里对发情期怀着畏惧，第一次经历时那种渴求到濒死的感觉让他终生难忘。但他还是一粒都不吃，感受着身体的变化，忐忑不安地算日子。

他发情期到了，五年前那场吞噬人的热潮再次淹没了他。亚瑟蜷在沙发上，觉得这一幕似曾相识，除了人不太一样。弗朗西斯还没有回来。

“混蛋……他妈的！”

亚瑟咬着衣袖。秋末的夜晚本来就冷，他穿得不少，可还是迫切地想要更温暖的东西，比如熟悉的怀抱。

如果自己好好听话，提前吃了药，发情期现在应该刚好结束，而不是才开始。弗朗西斯这次和别人出去，对方又不需要抑制剂，他应该不会随身带了吧……他有放在家里吗？如果他不回来，至少要给自己打一针。

亚瑟抓起手机想发信息询问，转瞬想起这些年无一成功的暗示，又关掉了对话窗口。

还是给服务站打电话吧。

他在模糊的视线里努力辨认号码。这些年来他从没陷入过这种情况，连热线电话都不记得。他只在弗朗西斯在场时才故意不吃药，自己也没注射过抑制剂。这在单身omega中绝对是罕见事。

在他迟迟没翻到号码几乎崩溃的时候，门锁传来钥匙轻轻转动的声音。弗朗西斯终于回来了。

浓郁而熟悉的甜香扑面而来，他很意外：“亚瑟！你又没按时吃药？”

对方不知道是因为生气还是难受，颤抖着嗓音吼他让他滚。弗朗西斯没和他计较，从包里利落地翻出针剂盒——他到了目的地才想到这次亚瑟没跟在身边，这个根本用不上。可是习惯一旦养成就不好改，他已经习惯了在包里备着这东西，像出门必带钥匙一样。

他开始怀疑亚瑟是不是太过依赖自己了，这不像他的作风，而且很危险。假如自己没有推掉后半夜继续庆祝完工的邀约，亚瑟打算怎么办？

弗朗西斯耐心地解开亚瑟袖口的扣子，帮他把衣服挽上去，一边熟练地打开包装取药，一边半是抱怨半是安抚地和亚瑟说话：“你也该自己注意点了啊小亚瑟，发情期没有药物辅助可不是闹着玩的。虽然我不介意一直照顾你，但你——”

他才把抑制剂抽取到针筒里，亚瑟却一把推开了他，夺过那支注射器狠狠丢向角落。弗朗西斯怕他被扎到，下意识松开了，回过神来才觉得棘手。亚瑟一语不发，拽着他往地上摁，不顾他磕着桌角的抽气声，跨坐在他身上，揪着他领子，死死盯着他。

“……小亚瑟？”

“装够了没有。”

“啊？”

亚瑟撑在他身上的手臂并不稳。他呼吸急促，眼睛通红一片，紧紧抿着唇，一字一句咬牙切齿：“为什么我记不住发情期、为什么我不吃药、为什么你总能赶上我的发情期，你不清楚吗？”

“你在说什……”

“这种事你不是最懂吗！”

“等等！”

亚瑟咬着唇，哽咽地扯他衬衣扣子，孤注一掷：“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，你今天要是再敢给我打抑制剂，这辈子就不用和我说话了！”

“好，好……那我抱你去床上行不行？第一次总不该在客厅地板上……你别哭啊。”

“我没有！那是生理反应，我……”

弗朗西斯抱起他往卧室走，把他好好放在床上，拭去他眼角的泪低头吻他，“你喜欢我怎么不早说呢，我等这句好多年了。”

“那你当初为什么碰都不碰我一下？你明明就不喜欢我。”

弗朗西斯用见鬼的眼神看他，“你当时才15岁，都没成年。”

“后来也……”

“我其实想过，再等不到你开口就告诉你。没办法啊，你总是把自己的想法藏起来，我怕就这一次猜错了失去你。”弗朗西斯解开他领口的扣子，omega的腺体近在咫尺，“亚瑟，我必须听见你清醒地和我说你真的喜欢我，愿意和我生活一辈子才能标记你，否则这对你不公平。”他停了停，又无奈地补充，“虽说你现在也不算清醒。”

“你事真多，”亚瑟的耳朵更红了，最后勉勉强强挤出一句，“标记我吧。”弗朗西斯明白他只能说到这份上，没再苛求，剥开肩头的衣服，牙齿蹭过腺体：“以后没法反悔哦。”

他咬下去，属于alpha的信息素随之被注入，从此亚瑟的信息素里都会带着他的气味了。

“小亚瑟，哥哥我啊，喜欢你很久了。”

他抱着因疼痛和标记带来的刺激而打颤的亚瑟，亲吻着他说。

  


  



End file.
